Liar Liar
by PianoxForte
Summary: Secrets are great fun to keep, but they're even more fun to unravel - especially when they're twisted!


_Sequel to "Bra Briefs' Mom has Got it Going On". It won't be necessary to read the former to understand this story, but I highly suggest it. Also, keep your mind open. It's more fun that way, I swear._

* * *

_**Liar Liar**_

Prologue: Can of Worms

"_I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell!"_

_Diary Entry #1:__ Something's up. Everyone's been acting weird lately – especially Bra. She won't tell me what's wrong. I thought we were supposed to be best friends! I thought best friends shared everything with each other! Lately she has just been blowing me off. She talks to me like I'm an immature little kid. She refuses to tell me what's up, but she can't hide her secret forever. I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do!_

Deceptively petite, fragile-looking hands fumbled with an 8.5 x 11 plain, black notebook. It looked innocent enough, and it was always lying in plain sight, but she knew Bra better than anyone knew her. She could recall her admitting that the best place to hide something was where one would least expect to look for it. This was it. She knew it.

Nervousness caused her hands to tremble. She flipped the pages through her fingers and scanned each and every solitary leaf for pen markings - so far, no luck. When the last page was flipped over to reveal absolutely nothing but another vacant page, she clenched her fists angrily and sat hard on her butt. She ran her fingers through her ebony locks of hair and exhaled a lengthy exasperated sigh.

Her whole body quaked with a mixture of fear and frustration. She had seen this notebook so often. It was always lying there on the desk in the same spot, but it was always slightly different. Sometimes the backside would face up; sometimes it would be right-side up. Sometimes it would be open to one of its illustrious blank pages. It was almost as if _she_ was taunting her.

That notebook signified everything! It explained Bra's many lies. It unveiled her secrets. It had so many stories to tell, but ironically enough it was blank. The worst part of it all was she had been anticipating this moment for months, the moment Bra had her guard down. The moment she was gone. Meanwhile, she had been watching from the sidelines, planning and waiting… waiting to pounce.

"Just what the fuck are you hiding, Bra?" the girl whispered through tensed lips.

After all of this time, she still had nothing. The girl clenched her teeth and ground her molars together. No! This was not how it was supposed to happen! This is not how she thought it would end! She had dreamt of this moment. It was supposed to be a moment of victory – yet here she was, sitting on her 'best friend's' bedroom floor with a notebook cradled in her lap – a very empty notebook. She felt hopelessness. The truth was just beyond her reach. It was almost palpable.

The girl's rage slowly boiled over until she let out a shriek to vent out her mounting annoyance. Thankfully she had the good sense to bite down on her lip and muffle the sound. After all, she was in 'enemy' territory.

She scowled at the innocuous little notebook and without thinking, she chucked it. Luckily for her, a mattress on Bra's bed cushioned its collision. It fell to floor with a small tap and lay open to the last page. There it was – the stupid thing was taunting her again!

"Damn-it!" she growled, standing erect and stomping her way over to the book. She reached down to pick it up. It was time to admit defeat. She had come, she had seen, yet she had not conquered. Her utter failure was now dawning upon her. It was time to raise the white flag and leave while her ambiguity was still intact.

She paused midway. Something small yet exceptionally big had caught her eye. Her heart suddenly went into overdrive – thrumming madly against her ribcage. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's this?" she whispered.

Her fingers reached onward and gently brushed a small capsule. It was taped to the cardboard backing of the notebook. How she had managed to miss such a jewel was beyond her understanding. Never mind, though… it didn't matter anymore! Her jaw hung loosely in awe. This was it! She just knew it!

She wasted no time in tearing the offensive little capsule off of the notebook backing. She greedily ripped the tape off of the device and threw it downward to activate it. It hit the ground and made a popping noise. There was poof and a small white cloud enveloped the space around the object.

The girl awaited its contents to be displayed, tapping her foot impatiently. Ironically enough, when the capsule cloud dissipated, it revealed one sole occupant – another black notebook.

This one was different in appearance. The front cover had been painted over in what appeared to be sparkly pink nail polish – Bra's favorite color months ago. Pan's eyes widened like saucers in disbelief. She was trembling uncontrollably again. The palms of her hands suddenly felt very clammy. She had been in the process of preparing herself for this for months on end, yet here she was: standing stock-still in utter disbelief.

"What the…" were the only words that escaped her lips.

The black notebook lay on the ground in all of its magnificent glory. Written on the cover in sparkly pink nail polish were the words: "Goten and Bra" encircled in a heart.

The girl stood frozen still in astonishment, incapable of comprehending the massive can of worms she had just pried open.


End file.
